


(Can't Get No) Satisfaction

by transkhoshekh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where the strap on i want doesn’t cost $300, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Sexual Frustration, Switching, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character Topping, Trans Male Katsuki Yuuri, Unintentional Edging? Yuuri and Viktor getting edged by the universe, Viktor spelled with a k, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkhoshekh/pseuds/transkhoshekh
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri just want to cum but the universe is intent on making it difficult.





	(Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to ari for beta-ing this, you are the best and i appreciate it!!

Viktor whined, voice hitting an octave that almost made his own ears hurt as Yuuri just grinned at him devilishly. He was enjoying this far too much, when Viktor was  _ suffering _ … 

And then Yuuri’s hands were off him completely, and somehow that was even worse than the feathery touches he’d been teased with for the past ten minutes - he bucked his hips up, pouting when Yuuri just giggled at him. 

“Did you want something, sweetheart?” 

Viktor batted at Yuuri playfully, smiling as he tried and failed to find purchase on his boyfriend’s shoulder or forearm, some limb to ground himself and pull Yuuri closer.

Before Viktor could open his mouth to start an embarrassingly desperate run-on sentence with the hopes of convincing Yuuri to break his resolve and touch him firmly enough that he could cum, his phone alarm starts going off. He groaned, looking at his night stand and then down at his dick with irritation. Yuuri snickered and said, with the sweetest tone, while running his index finger over the precum that was messy across Viktor’s tip, “Oh, Viktor, it’s going to be hard to skate like this…”  

Viktor took a cold shower. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor turned the shower off when it started to run cold, no longer soothing his muscles. He toweled himself off quickly but didn’t bother putting on clothes; the hotel room was toasty warm, and he liked to be able to feel Yuuri’s skin when they slept, especially when they were far from home. It felt grounding. 

When he walked into the main room of their hotel, he saw Yuuri on top of their bed, propped up on a mountain of pillows, bare except for his boxers. He had his right hand slipped invitingly under the fabric even as he made eye contact with Viktor, a pleased look on his face.

He cocked an eyebrow at Viktor, spreading his legs the slightest bit as he smoothly said, “Did you have a nice shower?” 

Viktor closed the distance between him and his fiance, settling on the bed to the left of him, leaning his head to fit in the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder so he could kiss along the skin there while tracing his hands across Yuuri’s chest.

“I did. Did I interrupt you?” 

Yuuri blushed the smallest bit, but he didn’t have the same fear in his eyes Viktor used to see - he was still easily embarrassed, but less shy, less prone to running away. He knew Viktor wanted to be here, limbs tangled together in another country, just as much as he did. 

“Not really...I was waiting for you.”

Viktor smiled against Yuuri’s shoulder, hands slipping lower, sliding down his fiance’s navel, and nearing the hand already resting against Yuuri’s groin, which had stilled under the fabric, but not retracted.

“Can I?” Viktor asked softly, eyeing Yuuri as he rubbed circles into his fiance’s wrist. When he nodded, Viktor felt his heart jump with excitement; every time with Yuuri felt so fresh, so open and happy.

Yuuri’s skin felt soft and warm as he slid downwards, swirling his fingers around the skin and hair, teasing Yuuri with the barest of touches. 

“Um, maybe I could. Sit in your lap instead?” The embarrassment looked like it was threatening to contort Yuuri’s features, but Viktor felt pleased to see trust also written plainly there; aware that even in uncertainty, he could ask to rearrange, to be more comfortable.

As they sat up, Viktor couldn’t resist pressing his lips into Yuuri’s, then scattering soft touches around Yuuri’s mouth and cheeks. They both were lost in that for a moment; kneeling in between more comfortable stances, too focused on each other to break away enough to switch places completely, hands now finding solidity on each other’s thighs as they kissed. 

Yuuri pressed a hard kiss into Viktor’s lips and then pulled away so he could momentarily roll off the bed and free himself from his underwear. Viktor sank down into the pillows, legs opened to give Yuuri room, and Yuuri sank down in his lap as quickly as he could, back flush against his fiance’s chest. Both of Viktor’s hands rested on Yuuri’s thighs, grounding him while also teasing forwards with gentle kneading, promising pressure elsewhere very soon. Yuuri relaxed into his embrace easily, contentment making him feel melted already. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” breathed Yuuri, pulling Viktor’s wrist forward and down, encouraging him. 

Viktor’s hand skirted between Yuuri’s legs, returning easily to their earlier activities; smoothing over the light dusting of hair there without dipping down farther, intentionally avoiding his boyfriend’s dick as he gave light touches to the less sensitive places between his legs. He rubbed softly, teasing his fingers over Yuuri’s thighs while the man in his lap squirmed, trying to encourage him to touch harder, or move further down - anything. 

Yuuri turned around, looking flushed already even though Viktor was barely touching him, and made exaggerated kissy noises at Viktor. Viktor giggled, but wasted no time fulfilling his boyfriend’s wishes, even though the angle was not the most pleasant for their necks.

With that in mind, Viktor took the brief moment Yuuri was distracted as his entry point, letting his fingers slide down lower to press his fingers against Yuuri’s dick, causing Yuuri to yelp and break the kiss for a moment before kissing back even harder, body twisting around as much as he could while trying to maintain the contact of Viktor’s fingers. 

Viktor was delighted to discover that Yuuri was already pretty wet, his fingers meeting less resistance as they settled on both sides of his boyfriend’s dick. He pressed down and rubbed Yuuri along his base while also shifting his hips forward, making sure Yuuri was completely aware of his arousal pressing into his back. 

“You don’t have to keep straining your neck, sunshine,” Viktor said, “Turn around. Just let me help.” he punctuated that offer with a finger pressing softly and quickly inside of Yuuri, and the man in his lap shuddered, facing forward and leaning happily backwards into Viktor.

Viktor smiled into his boyfriend’s back, situating his head on the edge of Yuuri’s shoulder, far enough away from his collar that any hickies he left would be covered by his costumes. It wasn’t the be-all end-all of costume design, but it had gone into their decision making process - Yuuri vetoed a few tops that Viktor really thought would look good on him, and then sheepishly disclosed the reason why after Viktor couldn’t find an explanation. 

Viktor’s fingers rubbed lazily in between his boyfriend’s legs, fingers dipping down farther so he could rub against his entrance. Yuuri was almost completely still, pressed hard against Viktor’s back, not yet at a point where he was bucking into the pressure. The only thing Viktor could imagine differently was his tongue joining his fingers in between Yuuri’s legs, the heavy taste of his fiance in his mouth. 

“Mmm...Vitya, you can just…” He paused, fingers tightening on Viktor’s leg, and Viktor could almost feel him blushing without even needing to see his face. He pushed his hips forward a little bit, smearing the precum that had beaded from his dick onto Yuuri’s back, trying remind Yuuri of his arousal in an attempt to encourage him forward, “Stay on my dick…” he finished in a soft murmur. 

Viktor smiled, always happy when Yuuri actually asked for things, and indulged them both. He loved touching Yuuri. He loved him in his lap, arms wrapped so tightly around him. Yuuri had suggested this setup once while lamenting how his dysphoria sometimes made it hard for him to be looked at head-on; even though he’d had top surgery years ago, the combination of scars and unconventional junk could make him a little shy, but still wanting Viktor’s touch. Viktor had been quick to appreciate the friction of his back and softness of his neck, different but in some ways even more intimate than anyone else he’d ever been with. 

His boyfriend’s dick was completely slick now and he started to stroke him a little more quickly, fingers making a ring of fluctuating pressure and eliciting a soft moan as he felt Yuuri’s muscles tense under him. He felt a bit in awe, marveling at the body of the beautiful man in his arms and the reactions he was pulling out of him - soft noises, heavy breaths, hands clenching and releasing on Viktor’s legs, leaving the barest nail indents where he’d gripped particularly hard. And as much as he was focused on Yuuri, Viktor’s hips kept ticking forward - he felt himself wanting to rub faster, more decisively, chasing his own orgasm as well, against the muscle of Yuuri’s back. But he didn’t want to finish, not quite yet. 

He pulled his hands away from Yuuri’s center, which Yuuri responded to with a whine of protest, but he was quickly placated when Viktor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, burying his face in his neck as he squeezed. 

“I love you too, Vitya,” said Yuuri with a soft laugh, “but you did just kinda wipe my cum all over my stomach.”

Viktor took that moment to lick up Yuuri’s skin, tongue trailing from his mid-shoulder to his neck just under his ear, where he pressed a wet kiss he hoped was suggestive, followed by, “I can fix that for you, Yura.” 

He felt his boyfriend shiver in his arms, and he didn’t waste another moment returning his hands where they both wanted them to be. Yuuri sunk his entire weight into Viktor, and his fidgety half-thrust twitches were meeting Viktor’s now. He was losing any semblance of composure he’d been maintaining, panting against Yuuri’s neck as he whispered soft praise in his ear. 

_ You’re so hot Yuuri. You feel so good. I could stay like this forever.  _

They fell into a lazy rhythm of touch, neither having the energy to push too hard or move too fast or ask for too much; they were both just luxuriating in sensation, in the sweetness of build up.

As Viktor was kiss-biting another hickey dangerously close to where the collar of Yuuri’s outfit would end (they could always use concealer, he reasoned), he heard a soft rattling noise coming from Yuuri. He pulled away, mildly confused at the noise, but more perplexed that Yuuri hadn’t reacted in some way - he snorted while laughing and got air stuck in his ass as much as the next guy, but he usually acknowledged it, even if just to giggle, so it seemed unusual for him to be making weird noises without even a snort. 

Yuuri made the dragging sound again, and Viktor finally recognized the sounds - he was snoring. Yuuri had fallen asleep with Viktor’s fingers gently working against his skin. At some point in his life, when he was younger, it may have felt like an insult, but now he just felt affection and a sense of self-satisfaction wash over him; Yuuri felt comfortable in his arms. Yuuri felt relaxed with him. That was a wordless compliment he couldn’t ever feel put off by. 

Poor tired Yuuri. He had pushed himself so hard. 

Viktor looked down at his crotch, acutely aware of what his dick wanted. It would be easiest, of course, to just try to force it down, to shift just slightly, enough that they would both be comfortable, and then fall asleep with Yuuri in his arms. But he was feeling desperate now, without Yuuri to focus on, and he was growing more and more intensely aware of how wet his hands were from his boyfriend’s precum. He wanted so badly to taste him, to be able to have it slicking up his dick and making whatever relief he found so uniquely, beautifully Yuuri.

He kept his left hand on Yuuri’s thigh and gingerly pulled back the right one, testing to see if Yuuri would wake. He was generally a moderately heavy sleeper, but having your pillow pulled out from under you so your boyfriend could go wank in the bathroom seemed like an unfair event for a tired athlete, and since Viktor’s whole body was Yuuri’s pillow right now, he didn’t see any way he could detangle gracefully. 

When Yuuri’s breathing pattern remained slow and sleepy, Viktor moved again, this time with the intent of becoming more comfortable, not extracting himself. If he wasn’t going to get up to jerk off, he definitely didn’t real have the motivation to get up at all; Yuuri was too warm in his arms, too soft and perfect. But that still left him a bit messy. 

He brought his hand to his dick and tried his hardest not to squeak at the slip of Yuuri spread across his skin, cooled by the air of the hotel room and contrasting hard against the heat of Viktor’s erection. Yuuri probably wouldn’t have been offended if he finished himself up right there, but it felt wrong with Yuuri not awake, so he nixed the idea almost immediately, rubbing his hands on the sheets instead. 

It’s always hard to find a comfortable position when every brush of sheets and clothes and your boyfriend’s skin make it more difficult to will your boner down, but Viktor tried his best, letting his thoughts drift to skating technicalities and other tedious things so he could drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a soft whimper as Viktor kneaded his fingers into the sore muscles of his boyfriend’s back. They had trained extra hard today, and it was clear in the tender way Yuuri had held himself when they walked home that he was feeling the strain.

Now Viktor was sitting on his boyfriend’s butt, his boxers the only thing between his skin and Yuuri’s since Yuuri had stripped down for the massage. His boyfriend’s muscles were firm and held his weight well, and Viktor had to resist rolling his hips in little circles. 

The massage oil Viktor had bought smelled like “ocean breeze,” and it mixed with the sweat that was still clinging to Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri had half-heartedly applied deodorant when they got home, too tired to take a shower but too embarrassed to not try to do  _ something _ before Viktor was pressing against him, and had immediately flopped down on their bed when he was done. Now his musky natural scent was mixing with a soft clean scent that reminded him so quintessentially of home, and it was all he could do to not collapse on top of Yuuri right there. 

His boyfriend’s breathy vocalizations when his thumbs rubbed inward were getting him half-hard in his boxers, and he leaned forward a bit, enough to pepper kisses down Yuuri’s back. 

Yuuri made a small noise in the back of his throat and arched up into Viktor’s mouth ever so slightly, which Viktor took as invitation to keep kissing, exploring the muscles of his shoulder blades with ever-enthusiastic lips. 

“Mmmm...Vitya…” 

“Yes love?” 

“I am… way too tired to move. But you can rub off on me, if you want…”

Viktor couldn’t deny how good that sounded, how inviting Yuuri’s oiled skin looked under his fingers. His boyfriend was laying face down, head resting in his crossed arms, and  _ he had offered _ ...But Viktor didn’t want to just leave Yuuri hanging...or let him off the hook. 

He leaned down, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear, and all but purred, “Are you afraid to get riled up, my star?” as he slotted his arms under Yuuri’s chest, seeking out his nipples, and after a moment (“Viktor, that’s my  _ armpit _ ”), he was softly swirling his fingers around the textured mixture of scars and more untouched flesh. Yuuri’s chest had been small enough that his chest reconstruction surgery hadn’t required as many incisions, and Viktor was selfishly glad that his nipples retained sensitivity, because those soft, pleased hums he pulled out of Yuuri with fairly delicate touches were some of his favorite noises. 

“Viktor, we’re going to have to re-situate…..” 

 

****

 

Yuuri’s muscles spasmed, ached, and he let out a high whine. His hands were tightened in Viktor’s hair as his boyfriend licked into him. 

“Hurts...to tense my muscles…” he panted out, smoothing Viktor’s hair down absently. 

“Do you want to stop?” Viktor asked, pulling back a little bit, arms loosening from their place around Yuuri’s thighs. Immediately, Yuuri’s fingers tensed in his hair again, pulling him back into place.

He squeaked in embarrassment at the cocked eyebrow and smug smile Viktor shot his way, fingers loosening slightly as he blushed. 

Viktor kissed the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs, careful not to suck or bite long or hard enough to leave bruising; he knew Yuuri liked it when they were just practicing offseason, liked to feel a sting while he practiced and know it was from Viktor, but the competitions were too important to give any extra aches or pains, even if they were minor - that could throw off the whole performance. But Viktor still wanted to taste, wanted to feel Yuuri’s muscles coil and release under his lips. 

“Is that a no?” 

Yuuri blushed, and mumbled, “I don’t know if I can cum like this. My muscles hurt whenever I feel close. But uh...don’t stop. Please?”

That was all Viktor needed to close the distance between them, tongue slipping against Yuuri’s dick as he reveled in how wet his boyfriend was. He was slick, and he tasted so good - that tangy cum taste that was hard to describe, not quite sweet but still something he wanted more of - and he was hard and responsive against Viktor’s tongue, some verbal or physical reaction coming from nearly every lick and kiss he placed on the soft skin. 

Yuuri’s wasn’t the first time Viktor had unconventional cocks in his life, so he’d already learned that the same things sort of applied for most bodies: pressure, tongue, no teeth (unless they asked very specifically). But being this close and personal was a new burst of excitement every time Yuuri was in the mood - the wiggling that he did was different from other men’s reactions, and the exact feeling of hips bucking into Viktor’s face was different than what he got with other dicks. And it was so, so hot. 

Viktor pulled off with a long lick from bottom to top and settled upwards so he could give attention around Yuuri’s dick, teasing gently, planting kisses just above and below and around where he knew Yuuri was feeling the most sensitive. Yuuri’s hands were tight in his hair, but apparently frozen, and Viktor wondered how long it would take for him to push or pull, how many kisses and misplaced licks before he was begging.

He scooted back farther, pressing kisses into Yuuri’s thighs again. He was becoming more and more aware of how painfully hard he was, especially when his movements brought on more friction, and as much as that feeling made him needy for release, at the present moment, he couldn’t imagine any sexual fantasy better than rubbing off with his tongue buried in Yuuri. 

“Viktoooooor,” Yuuri whined, giving a little bit of a tug. 

Viktor looked up at his boyfriend innocently (or as innocently as you can with the evidence of said boyfriend’s arousal all over your chin and cheeks), keeping a level voice as he said, “Yes, my love?” 

Yuuri pulled more and mumbled, “Vitya,  _ please _ ,” desperation slipping into his voice. 

Viktor wanted to crack. His boyfriend’s dick was so close to his face. He wanted it in his mouth again, his tongue painting sloppy pictures against his skin. Instead, he mustered up a slightly-strained, “Please what, Yuuri?” 

Viktor caught the grin that passed over Yuuri’s features when he was given vocal evidence that his lover was just as wanting as he was; there was such a satisfaction to being completely on the same page. 

“Please, please suck me Viktor, please,” Yuuri said, finally jerking Viktor’s head so he was close enough that an outstretched tongue would meet Yuuri’s swollen dick. Viktor just stared up at him, green-blue eyes teasing Yuuri with proximity, backing up ever so slightly when Yuuri tried to shift his hips forward. His strained muscles made it hard to buck too far, so he couldn’t seem to get the contact they both craved.

And then, after a beat of silence, Yuuri giggled softly and whispered, “You have cum on your face.” while letting a hand trail down from his boyfriend’s hair so he could swipe across his cheekbones. And that, that moment of silliness, that was what broke Viktor’s resolve. 

He returned to a position that was more between Yuuri’s legs, and hummed contentedly against Yuuri’s skin, his tongue lapping at the top of his dick, trying to get as much of Yuuri to touch his tongue as he could. Yuuri reacted to the enthusiasm, a low whine and gasp escaping his body as his thighs squeezed involuntarily against Viktor’s head. 

“I thought you didn’t want to strain your muscles, honey?” Viktor said as he pulled off for a moment, drawing back so he could press the full expanse of his tongue from Yuuri’s opening up to his dick, giving it a kiss every time he reached the top. Yuuri seemed unable to speak or do anything other than knead Viktor’s hair and pull whimpers from the both of them, while his body twitched with pleasure.

Viktor gave one last dip into Yuuri’s body, lapping at the sharp, salty taste mixed with his over-zealous drool one more time, before releasing his grip on Yuuri’s thighs and moving to sit up. In response to Yuuri’s flushed and questioning gaze, he grinned at his boyfriend devilishly, and said, without any attempt at innocence, “I don’t want to hurt your muscles, sweetie,” then pushed himself farther forward, hands bracing on either side of Yuuri so that their torsos lined up. He could feet Yuuri’s wetness seeping into his underwear, a dampness that would be unpleasant in virtually any other context, but made him feel smug and satisfied right now. And finally, he was able to lean down and kiss Yuuri’s mouth, rubbing his boyfriend’s taste off against his own lips, and he muttered, “The Grand Prix Final is too important for you to risk, don’t you think? You don’t want to cum more than you want gold, right?” 

Yuuri raised his legs up and dug his heels into Viktor’s back, closing the small gap that had still existed between them and grinding their groins together as Viktor let out a slightly startled gasp into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri grinned and softly whispered, “Then you can’t cum either, love,” and pressed his soft lips against his Viktor’s. 

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor had tried to feel insulted that Yuuri beat him. And part of him really, really did - he wanted, just as much as Yuuri had, to go out with a bang, and there was a bitterness in coming back to the ice only to be shown up. But the adoration he felt when he saw Yuuri’s ecstatic face paled in comparison to any of those feelings - all he wanted was his soon-to-be-husband in his arms. He wanted to tell him how proud he was, and how much he loved him. 

And tell him how much he wanted to kiss him; everywhere, all over, forever. 

Viktor’s back hit the bed and he looked up at Yuuri contentedly as his fiance unceremoniously pulled off his shirt and pants and lined their now much more nude bodies up. Viktor only had a moment to drink in the excitement on his fiance’s face before Yuuri was lowering himself and connecting their lips, softly but with no shortage of verve, and sifting his fingers through Viktor’s hair. 

“Do you want to cum?” 

In some part of his brain, maybe, Viktor was able to roll his eyes, but the part of Viktor that was having the world narrowed down to the need pooling in his abdomen just forcefully replied, “Yes!”

Yuuri grinned, taking advantage of the position he was in, legs caging in Viktor’s hips, so he could drag his wetness over his boyfriend’s cock, teasing. 

“Yuuri, please. I’ll eat you out for hours if you want. Even if I get a cramp and my tongue hurts.” 

And as quickly as he had started, he pulled off. Now he was just hovering above Viktor, eyes sparkling as he watched his boyfriend’s hips jerk up under him. “Is the lube in your suitcase or mine?” He asked. 

Viktor’s heart started beating fast as he said, “Mine. Should be in the smallest pocket on the inside.” Lube was useful in a lot of situations, but he could hope…

Yuuri leaned over as he fumbled around by their messy luggage, giving Viktor an incredible view of his ass, which Viktor expressed appreciation for with a wolf-whistled at him. Something that definitely would have made a younger Yuuri blush, but this version of Yuuri, the one that was a Grand Prix Final medal winner, just snorted wiggled his ass. 

He finally found the lube and straightened up, walking back towards the bed and dropping down beside Viktor for a moment, pulling his legs against his chest rather than situating himself in between Viktor’s legs, in a more ready position. 

“I wanted to finger you. If you want that too?” 

Of course, god, of course he wanted that, of course. 

He spread his legs, delight spreading across his face when Yuuri moves to resituate himself, even when he ends up getting off the bed again.

“And uh…” Yuuri flushed and Viktor tried to control his breathing, “I got something. When we got here, and I went for a walk because I was jet lagged?” He crossed the room, this time diving into his own suitcase and pulling out a small black pouch that he opened and tossed aside as he approached Viktor. 

It was a dick. A very real and pretty thick looking dick.

Yuuri blushed and fidgeted in place before mumbling, “Uh, Viktor? I don’t really. Know how to get this all,” he gestured to his crotch, “...situated.” 

Viktor sat up and patted the bed beside him, gesturing for Yuuri to sit down in front of him. 

Viktor leaned Yuuri backwards, coaxing his legs apart after placing gentle kisses to his kneecaps, pulling and scooting so his fiance’s butt was in his lap, legs bordering his hips so his feet could rest behind Viktor’s back.

He took the dick in his hands and marveled at it a little bit; a lot of the dildos he’d had in the past had been intentionally abstract looking, but he could see veins on this one, detail down to pores. He wanted it inside of him, but he had to help Yuuri out first. 

Yuuri explained to him that the vibe insert inside of it was flexible and came to a bulb at the end, which was supposed to be the part he slipped inside of himself. He flushed again as he explained to Viktor that it had to be kept in place with tight fitting underwear with a hole for the dick in the crotch, which he’d also purchased at the store, and had balled up at the end of the bag. 

Viktor massaged Yuuri’s legs, trying to comfort the nerves that seemed to be written all over his face, as he asked softly, “Are you ready, then?” 

Yuuri nodded, closing his eyes for a brief moment, and then snapping them open almost immediately to make focused eye contact with Viktor, who was very eagerly pushing his fingers inside of Yuuri. Yuuri groaned, low and heated, and mumbled, almost inaudibly, “Hurry  _ up _ .” 

Viktor grinned at his impatience, excitement bubbling in his stomach, and he hoped Yuuri was enjoying this foreplay just as much, enjoying feeling Viktor’s dick against his ass, because Viktor could feel himself dripping onto the sheets already. 

Yuuri felt open, wet, ready, and Viktor cautiously pushed the rounded end inside of him. Yuuri let out a soft whine and ground down, mumbling, “Good. Good. Good. Okay. I - where’d you put the underwear?

Viktor groped for the velvet-y bag, discarded somewhere to his right, because he refused to take his eyes off the way Yuuri looked right now. The dick between his legs looked as hot as lingerie, framed so beautifully but Yuuri’s flushed skin and wetness. 

Viktor found the briefs and pushed them over Yuuri’s legs unceremoniously, aligning the hole with the head of Yuuri’s brand new dick so they could be tugged up and secured, stabilizing the base. He was debating on whether to encourage Yuuri to get up and fuck him senseless or let him decide alone when to move, his fiance sat up, pulling himself back enough to sit up but still have them pressed together. 

He tangled his fingers into Viktor’s hair, pulling them together with enthusiasm, sloppy kisses growing more and more urgent the longer they kissed, until Yuuri was pushing Viktor’s shoulders back and laying him flat against the bed. 

Viktor had douched in the shower when they got home; he hadn’t wanted to push Yuuri if he was too tired, but he’d secretly been hoping Yuuri wanted to celebrate and he’d wanted to be prepared. 

Yuuri dripped lube over his entrance and then squeezed some out onto his hand, an ungraceful mess that was somehow cute, excited, tender. Yuuri reached over to Viktor and gently teased his finger around the muscle, swiping his fingers through the cool liquid and just barely beginning to press inside of him. Viktor couldn’t tell if Yuuri was nervous or teasing , but guessed it was probably both, and he pushed his hips toward Yuuri, urging him on. 

Yuuri smiled, looking up to make eye contact again, and said, “Just tell me if something hurts or you want less or whatever, okay? Promise?”

“Of course Yuuri. Please just...please keep going.” 

Yuuri returned his gaze lower with a grin on his face as he slowly, but very decisively, pushed his finger in up past one knuckle, then two. He pushed in and out at what Viktor decided was unfairly slow pace, but he didn’t want to break Yuuri’s trance, make him self-conscious, so he leaned his head back and focused on his good it felt even just to have this, how completely satiated he would feel to have Yuuri jerk him off with a finger in his ass. 

But he doesn’t have to stop there tonight, doesn’t have to have what is enough. Yuuri is going to do more and Viktor feels like he’s burning up just waiting. 

“More...Yuuri. More.” He pants, and the words have just barely left his mouth when he feels Yuuri adding a second finger, moving them both back and forth with shallow little pumps. “Yuuuuuri,” he starts again, apparently unable to keep his fiance’s name off his tongue, “I’m good, I’m ready. Fuck me.” 

Yuuri pushed his two fingers in quickly, as far as they would go, and Viktor’s eyes fluttered shut, only opening when Yuuri said, “I think you still feel pretty tight, Vitya. I don’t want to hurt you, I’m not  _ that  _ kind of sore winner…” 

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling his even more tension in his body slip away and Yuuri continued to work his fingers in and out. The smile on his face looked so genuine, so real and sweet and pleased, and Viktor felt like it was such a gift to just be here, witnessing that unrestrained smile. 

Finally, blissfully, after three fingers were starting to be able to pump in and out without too much resistance, Yuuri pulled out and reached for the lube again. Viktor watched with excitement as his fiance spread the lube up and down his length, hands seeming almost clumsy and a little awkward over the new addition, but never hesitant. 

Yuuri crowded in close, knees on the bed in front of Viktor, Viktor’s legs wrapped around him and resting at his back, and a look of panic seems to flash across his face as he settles in. Viktor reached for his hand (which was still a little slippery with lube, unfortunately) and laced their fingers together, trying to comfort Yuuri, whispering, “Just like I do, my star. You know how to do this. I trust you.” 

Yuuri smiled, bringing their joint hands up to a kiss before he pressed forward even more, lining the head of his cock up with Viktor’s hole and pushing in with a look of concentration. 

Viktor could only barely bite down the breathy vocalization that he wanted to make at the stretch, and he was so, so grateful he did, because the gasp Yuuri made, his eyes wide as he adjusted to the sensation of penetrating someone, was heavenly. Viktor pressed into Yuuri’s back lightly with the balls of his feet, encouraging, and Yuuri inched forward, pressing his length inside of Viktor. 

Viktor couldn’t hold back the second little mewl that bubbled up in this throat as Yuuri bottomed out, the fabric of his underwear just barely making contact with Viktor’s thighs, and Yuuri’s matching look of pleasure only made it better. They made eye contact, grinning, and Yuuri searched for Viktor’s hand again, holding him. Reassuring.. 

“Feeling okay?” Yuuri asked breathlessly, and Viktor could feel his fiance’s hips already wanting to move back and forth, letting the most minuscule shifts push and pull inside of him. 

“Yes. Please keep going Yuuri, please.”    


Yuuri looked at him with an ever-growing glow of confidence and replied, “Can you ask nicely?” 

Viktor groaned, pushing his hips down to rub Yuuri’s groin against his own and seek more friction. When Yuuri continued holding still, Viktor’s frustrated groan morphed quickly into a babbling string of, “please,” and different iterations of, “I’ll let you fuck me whenever you want, Yuuri, I’m yours,” until Yuuri finally couldn’t stand it started a slow rhythm. Viktor wasn’t sure if he was more enraptured by Yuuri’s panting, or the focus in his gaze, or the sensations inside of him, or how  _ hot  _ Yuuri looked fucking into him, but he felt like his whole body was buzzing, and like he’d never been so hard in his life. 

Viktor thought he was going to burst, and it seemed like no time before Yuuri was getting a little twitchy, losing his rhythm as he moaned under his breath and thrusted. He looked embarrassed when he stilled for a moment and mumbled, “Uh, Viktor, do you, mind if I finish? I...this feels so good. You feel so good.” 

Part of him wanted to ask Yuuri to try to jerk him off too, to wrap his very skillful fingers around Viktor so he could finally have some release, so they could try to cum at the same time, but he didn’t want to be distracted from the faces and sounds Yuuri made, so he just nodded, touching Yuuri softly, urging him forward again. 

He picked up the pace again, faster than before, and Viktor noted that he spent longer totally inside of Viktor, grinding more into him and seeking friction a little higher up. 

And when he came, Viktor wasn’t disappointed: his face screwed up and his voice got higher as he whined, pelvis pushing so hard into Viktor it almost hurt, and the new angle of the way he came, hovering over Viktor and looking spent and so, so pleased, was almost enough to make Viktor cum right there, his dick only getting the barest brushes of contact. 

Yuuri sat there for a moment, curled over Viktor, almost looking like he was in a daze as he grinned at his boyfriend and whispered, “Holy shit.” 

Viktor laughed, so happy to wrap his arms around Yuuri and just feel Yuuri’s warmth. Often he liked to feel inside of Yuuri, to be able to feel his arousal in his mouth, but this was a new expression of satisfaction Viktor was already growing to adore and wanted to see again and again; a sweaty heap on top of him, breath returning to an even pace, with Viktor’s still-hard dick caught between them. Yuuri’s underwear looked wet, and whether it was from lube or his own body Viktor didn’t know, but he loved it, committed that image to memory. 

Yuuri sat up again, not pulling out, leveling Viktor with a pleased smile and wrapping his fingers around his fiance’s neglected cock without even having to be asked. Viktor keened immediately, wanting more friction, more touch, more pressure, more  _ Yuuri _ , and Yuuri was quick to oblige, using his other hand to drip lube onto Viktor’s dick as he tightened his fingers and stroked slowly up and down. 

Even if Yuuri had wanted to tease him, it wouldn’t have happened; Yuuri was tired, and Viktor was so sensitive that it barely took a minute before he was clenching around Yuuri’s dick, which was still deep and heavy inside of him, and cumming with a loud moan all over his boyfriend’s fist. 

Yuuri seemed to be marveling at the new angles of Viktor’s orgasm too, eyes wide as he drank in his fiance’s face and spasms, even when he settled down into that post-orgasm haze along with Yuuri. 

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't listen to the rolling stones but this song title seemed appropriate


End file.
